


Encrypted

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Missing scene in the finale. Zapata and Patterson talk.





	Encrypted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's my first fanfiction for this ship! English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes!  
> No idea if this is any good, feel free to drop a comment :)
> 
> This is also my take on What s up with Zapata and Blake.

Tasha Zapata knocked on the door 263, her heart skipping and beating in rhythm with her fist. Her breath was caught in her throat as the beautiful blonde woman opened the door, her gun tucked protectively behind her thigh. Patterson sighed in relief, putting her weapon on a nearby table. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, looking at a dejected Tasha.

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" The blonde woman asked, frowning.

The Latina played with the tip of her fingers, looking down at the dark orange carpeted floor for a second.

"Can I come in?" She replied in a small voice.

Patterson's shoulders dropped, never able to say no to her best friend when she was this vulnerable. She simply nodded and opened the door widely, letting the brunette come inside. Patterson tightened the rope of her nightgown as if it would protect her from whatever Zapata had to tell her.

"Is everything okay?" 

Tasha scoffed and shook her head, turning toward Patterson as the blonde woman closed the door behind her. 

"I needed to see you and talk to you. I made a mistake Patterson." She declared in a clear whisper.

The blonde scientist walked toward her, her hands up.

"Okay calm down. What is it, what happened?"

Tasha lifted her head up, her dark eyes meeting wide blue beautiful one.

"I slept with Reade." She announced, air being sucked out of her lungs.

Patterson froze, her arms crossing themselves over her chest. She swallowed and nodded, trying to ignore the sudden burn the words left in her heart.

"Oh, okay. But um, shouldn't you be happy? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Tasha rubbed her mouth with her hand, shrugging.

"I don't know, I...I had just lost my job, I felt like I failed at the one thing I was good at and I couldn't work with you guys anymore. And then, when Reade told me he had feelings for me, for one second, it brought me back in time...before I lost my job, before I betrayed your trust, before the team splitted up, before all the shit that happened and the too close calls."

Tasha took a deep breath, shaking her head, her hands on her hips. She couldn't stop looking at the beautiful woman in front of her, hoping her best friend would understand what she was trying to say. Hoped she would believe her.

"And for that one second, I wanted more of that feeling, more of that time when everything was easier. And that night, I was drunk and moping and I needed to feel something you know. I needed to feel good. So, I went to Reade's place."

Patterson gulped, tightening her grip around her biceps, not wanting to think about the truth, that she wished Zapata had come to her instead.

"But when I woke up in his apartment, I realized that it wasn't where I wanted to be." Tasha finished with confidence in her voice for the first time since she crossed the door.

Patterson inhaled, trying to physically stop the hope from inflating her body.

"Tasha, what are you saying?" she whispered, too afraid to talk louder.

The Latina took a careful step toward the blonde woman, her heels resonating between them.

"For years, I thought I was in love with my best friend," Tasha said nervously, her eyes wet and her lips trembling "and I was, but it wasn't with Reade. It was with you. It's still with you, Patterson."

The blonde woman's heart was threatening to jump our of her chest. She took a step back, shaking her head, lifting her hands up protectively but it was too late. She had heard her.

"No, no, no. You can't show up at my door after fuc-sleeping with Reade, after everything you did, to tell me that!" Patterson snapped, licking her lips, her mouth suddenly dry.

The brunette nodded, her tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't expect any different reaction.

"I'm sorry but it's true. It was never the right time, with David and Borden, and the team splitting up and then me betraying your trust." Tasha kept going, needing Patterson to understand her. "God Patterson, it was so horrible to not be near you, not having you smile at me because you know I'm the only who get how you crack these tattoo cases. You're so smart and so strong, you've been through a lot, you're the strongest person I know."

Tasha pushed the blonde woman's hands away from her beautiful face, interlacing their fingers.

"You almost died a couple of times this year and I swear I almost died each time too. And you're so beautiful, Patterson. So, so beautiful." the latina said, stroking the taller woman's cheek before pulling back "I'm sorry for ruining everything again but I couldn't not tell you. Not when I'm...I'm not supposed to tell you this but...I'm leaving."

Patterson looked up so fast, she almost gave herself a whiplash. Her eyes were wide and afraid.

"What?! Where? When?!" the blonde rambled, the words hitting against each others.

Tasha took a deep breath, a part of her surprised hat Patterson looked this upset.

"Tonight. Look, this is classified informations, but me losing my job at the CIA was just a front for you guys. They wanted me away from the team, from the FBI. Truth is, I'm still working for them, I'm going undercover."

Patterson lifted her hands up, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times. She rubbed her forehead.

"Wait, wait, wait, I don't understand." She retorted, her face hard.

"I'm gonna take down the Crawford empire. I got close to Blake. She trust me." Tasha confided.

Patterson scoffed, her hands on her hips.

"Of course she does. When your comms apparently had a glitch at the gala during the undercover mission? It's when you first made contact with her, isn't?"

Tasha nodded, biting her lips at the obvious irritation in Patterson's shoulders and locked jaw.

"Yes. I told her who Tom really was. Told her the necessary informations about Roman. Keaton ordered me to."

"Damn it, Tasha! Blake killed Roman!"

The Latina took a step forward, her face twisting out of anger.

"I don't care! After everything he put us through?! He put an hit on you, he almost got you killed! Again!" Tasha roared with a dancing flame in her eyes.

Patterson lifted a hand up, gasping and rolling her yes.

"He put an hit on you too! The whole team! Because that's what we're supposed to be, a team."

Tasha wiped her tears and shook her head.

"No, I'm taking a huge risk telling you all this, but I'm doing it because I didn't want to lie to you again!" the brunette woman's voice broke.

Patterson breathed shakily, her own eyes full of tears. Both women stood in front of each other, broken, and wishing adamantly the other would be the one to heal them.

"What am I supposed to do?" Patterson asked desperately "Just let you go?"

Tasha couldn't handle the pain in her best friend's eyes. 

"I don't know, I'm so sorry..." Tasha muttered, walking past Patterson toward the door.

Patterson caught her wrist, turning the brunette around to face her. She shook her head in disbelief, cradling the latina's face.

"You're an idiot, Tasha Zapata. When are you gonna stop leaving me?" 

Tasha looked down, doing her very best to not sob, but Patterson lifted her head, taking her by surprise and kissed her.

The latina frowned, her hands drifting automatically to the taller woman's hips, pulling her closer. She breathed into Patterson's mouth, kissing her back, the softness of the blonde's lips causing her knees to go weak. Patterson pulled back, allowing them to breathe.

"I love you." Tasha cried. 

"I love you too, Tasha." Patterson whispered before kissing her again.

Tasha traced the taller woman's lips with her tongue, Patterson opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.

"What time do you leave?" she asked in a hush tone.

Zapata buried her hands in Patterson's soft hair.

"In a few hours." She answered, diving her tongue into her mouth.

Patterson stepped back and Tasha frowned, worried. The blonde woman smiled and linked their fingers, pulling her toward the couch.

"Then we shouldn't waste any second and it will give me plenty of time to secure and encrypt your phone and maybe create a safe line for you and me to talk."

Tasha bit her lips, covering up her smile, her heart beating fasting than a million miles an hour. She pulled Patterson close against her again, their bodies molding perfectly together.

"Sounds perfect to me."


End file.
